The Path's Chosen
by Xaga Vervain
Summary: The story of a new Chosen One in the galaxy during the New Jedi Order. Follow Luke Skywalker's adopted son as he brings the balance to the force! This story will proceed through NJO events and GREATLY change the EU continuity after the Yuuzhan Vong war. Sort-of-OC/Jaina Solo, Jacen/Tenel Ka, Luke/Mara...etc. M rating is for fights


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

* * *

 **The Path's Chosen**

 **Chapter One**

 **7 ABY**

On the capital world of the Galactic Republic, Coruscant, day and night were indistinguishable from one another. Massive orbital mirror stations kept the planet lit for all but just a few hours every day. In this near-permanent state of light thick curtains were necessary to darken rooms and keep the people these measures, Luke had not slept well for some time. It had been three years since the death of the emperor, and his father. In the shadow of that day, Luke found himself becoming restless.

For some time, Luke had sensed a growing presence in the force. This presence was subtle, but it permeated everything, it was this feeling which kept him up at night. The sensation was extraordinarily familiar. It was so much like his fathers had been, but without the darkness of Vader or the light of Anakin.

Luke stood staring out at the never-ending flow of speeders and starships flowing across the skies of Coruscant. While he stood there Luke opened himself to the force, burying himself in the infinite force. As it filled him, a voice interrupted his focus.

"You won't find him Luke."

A small smile appeared on Luke's face as he turned around to face the ghost of Ben Kenobi.  
"Ben!"

Ben smiled and said, "You've grown so much Luke. You are truly a jedi now."

A sense of peace fell over Luke as he heard those words. The empire had been defeated time and time again, but the war refused to end. With the constant conflict waging around him, Luke had been suffering from discontentment in his development as a force user. The words from his former master helped him to regain the sense of self that had been slipping from him in the wake of war.

"It's good to see you again Ben, but why are you here? Where is Yoda, and my father?"

"Luke, Yoda is standing in the midst of the force. A crucible is approaching the galaxy, and he is attempting to strengthen the light from within." Ben's voice took a somber tone as he delivered this news.

"But, where is my father?"

Ben smiled sadly as Luke posed his question a second time. "Anakin has returned fully to the force Luke. His consciousness has become fully one with the force."

"But, why Ben?"

"That is a difficult question to answer Luke." Ben looked down, brow furrowed, and stood for a moment in deep thought. "Anakin was the chosen one. He was sired by the force itself. This effort by the force created a living, breathing extension of itself. Anakin had a purpose, he was meant to bring balance to the force."

Luke listened carefully, staring at Ben as he listened to the man. "But my father did, he succeeded in bringing balance to the force by destroying the sith."

Ben shook his head slowly, and sighed. "No Luke. The chosen one has always been meant to bring balance to the force, but neither the jedi nor the sith have truly understood that. The jedi believed that the chosen one would destroy the sith forever. The sith also believe in the chosen one, but they claimed the chosen one would be the ultimate power in the galaxy who would remake them stronger than all else. Both of them have failed to understand the true nature of the burden Anakin bore."

Ben walked around Luke's apartment before sitting on a cushion in the middle of the room. He stared off for a moment before looking back to his former student.

"The force is in constant turmoil Luke. Eons have passed over the conflicts of the jedi and sith. Both sides gain an advantage for a time, but then they are overturned and cast aside. Over and over again the jedi take back the republic, then they fall before an empire of the sith only to rebuild and take back what was conquered once again. This is an endless cycle, and even now the conflict continues. The sith are still here Luke; your father destroyed the greatest sith that ever lived, but the darkness is still all around us. The force did not create Anakin in order to destroy the sith, the force created him to bring balance to the unending storm."

"I don't understand Ben, what does this have to do with my father choosing to pass into the force?"

Ben smiled softly at the young man's persistence. "The jedi and the sith never fully understood what it meant to be the chosen one. In addition to misinterpreting the purpose of the chosen one, they also failed to see that there was never only one. There has been a chosen one in every age of the galaxy; each one born with their sole purpose being to bring balance to the force."

Luke's mind was reeling. This wasn't what he had been trained to understand. The force had created the chosen one so that the dark side would fall, this had been the truth under which he had redeemed his father. It shook him to think that the path he had taken was misguided.

"The chosen one is the most powerful force being in the galaxy. As the force itself pours into the physical world to create a chosen one, the chosen one represents a significant part of its power. The chosen one possesses so much power in the force that the force cannot create a new chosen being until the last has been returned fully into the force. That is why your father is gone now Luke. The force is still in turmoil. Naturally, the force tried to create a new chosen being, but your father had retained himself within the greater force. This retention of self prevent the force from creating a new physical extension of itself. Your father returned to the force so that a new chosen could be born."

Luke swayed for a moment, he could hardly comprehend what he had heard. As he began to gather himself, a sudden realization struck him. "The presence I've been feeling. It's the next chosen, isn't it?"

Ben smiled, "Yes Luke. The presence you've been feeling is the next chosen one. A being is coming so powerful in the force that you can feel him now, even before he has been born."

"What? How is that possible?" Luke demanded.

"He is the chosen one Luke, the force is stronger in him than in anyone or anything else in the galaxy. He's why I'm here now Luke."

"What is it Ben? Why were you guided here?" Luke centered himself, he needed to be calm now in order to understand Ben.

"The chosen one will be born next year. The force created him to bring about balance. I came here to ask you to take the boy in."

Luke physically rocked back. "You want me to raise a child?"

Ben rose off of the cushion he had been sitting in. "Yes Luke. You can show him the force and tell him that he must stand in balance within the force. It can only be you Luke. You're the only one in the galaxy who can show him the force and allow him to forge his own path in the galaxy, something other than a jedi or a sith."

"Ben I-I...I don't know the first thing about raising a child! I can't take him in, a baby. I-"

Ben shook his head as his form began to shimmer. "There isn't anyone else. You will feel it when the child is born, you must go to him. You must show him the way of the force. Without your guidance the boy will doom the galaxy to another eon of turmoil."

Luke just stared in shock as Ben faded out of existence. It was some time before he found his wits again.

* * *

 **8 ABY**

Luke collapsed heavily onto his favorite couch in his apartment on Coruscant. A long time had passed since he had been back to his own place. The war with Zsinj drew him away for some time. Now the latest war was over, and his sister had finally been married to Han. Luke released a massive sigh as he simply laid back and rested for the first time in what must have been months. After a moment, he fell deeply asleep.

Luke woke with a start. He immediately felt something that he had missed the previous day. The presence was all around him, the one he had felt a year ago. He could feel the chosen one that Ben had told him about, but the presence was entirely different than the one he remembered sensing before. It was still the same being, Luke could tell that much, but instead of the presence permeating everything around him, Luke could now sense that the power was coming from a single point. He remembered the discussion with Ben and slowly rose. Luke pulled himself into the force and centered himself carefully. Then, with a sudden resolve, he walked quickly out his door.

* * *

It took Luke longer than he thought it would to find the child. He had felt the presence so clearly in his apartment that Luke believed the child must have been close by. It was soon clear that the boy was simply so powerful that Luke had felt him from a fifth of the way across the planet. After hours of searching, Luke finally discovered where the chosen one was residing. He pulled his speeder alongside a small orphanage deep in the lower levels of the city, left his speeder, and walked up to the door. After taking in a deep breath Luke opened the door and walked in.

Luke was greeted by the sight of a dozen different children, some playing, others reading, and even more just laughing and talking with one another. It warmed Luke's heart to see a number of species, humans, rodians, togrutas, and others all playing together. Smiling at the sight of them all, Luke walked through and into the next room. A woman was sitting there, calming flipping through the pages of a book as she absentmindedly patted the head of a baby laying next to her.

"Excuse me." Said Luke with a smile at the woman.

"Oh!" She jerked her head up and stood quickly.

Luke laughed gently before saying, "I'm sorry to just walk in, I hope I'm not intruding."

"No sir! Not at all. What brings you here? Are you, are you looking to adopt?" The woman was flustered at having been surprised by this strange man.

"Yes actually, I've been looking for some time."

"Well, I am matron Arie, and I would be happy to help you get to know the children." She said as she moved to step past Luke.

"Ah, thank you Arie. But, I've actually been looking to adopt an infant." Luke looked her in the eye as he spoke. "I wasn't aware if your home housed any, I was just hoping I suppose."

"Oh, I see. Normally...normally we don't, but just recently, we had one child left with us." Arie responded, clearly flustered at the unexpected request by the jedi.

"I'm sorry if I've broken some regulation, or something, but may I see the child?" Inquired Luke carefully.

"Of...Of course you may. Just, be careful, with the head. He's sensitive and he..." She trailed off as the jedi master picked up the baby.

Luke held the child easily and with great care. He couldn't help but to smile down at him; the force positively sang around the child. Luke could easily feel the awesomeness of the potential surrounding the boy. He knew, in that moment, that this was the chosen one of the force. Just then, as though sensing his soon-to-be father, the boy opened his eyes. Luke gaped at the bright blues eyes, so much like his own, that blinked up at him before shutting once again.

The matron was quiet for a moment opening her mouth a few times before finally managing to speak. "Are you interested in adopting him?"

"What? Oh, yes! I would be happy to. I'm sorry Ms. Arie, are there any forms I need to fill out, or…?"

"Yes, of course there are a few questions I need to ask you and there are a number of forms. You will need to have blood samples taken, amongst other things, for the record." Said Arie, her eyes never leaving the baby.

"Of course ma'am. I would love to begin the process today." Luke smiled serenely at the woman who quickly disappeared into the next room and returned with a specialized datapad.

The two sat in silence as Luke filled out the datapad entries. Arie seemed anxious as she sat and watched him, her eyes flitting between him and the baby boy. She began to wring her hands together a few times before forcing herself to settle and sit with her hands folded carefully in her lap.

"You said there were some questions you wanted to ask me?" Inquired Luke as he noticed Arie's nervousness while filling out the forms uploaded on the datapad.

"What? Oh! Yes." She started before recovering, "Do you have a spouse, or partner to assist you in caring for the child?"

Luke laughed, "Not yet, but my sister and her husband just recently had twins. I'm sure they would be more than willing to help about with anything he could need. Anything else?"

"Yes, do you have steady employment, or a place to live with him?" Arie kept herself carefully composed now, sticking to questions that would be expected.

"Steady employment, not technically I suppose." Luke continued absently as he worked on the many forms, "I have a comfortable apartment in the upper district, along with a couple off-world holdings."

The matron was clearly surprised by this, but she wasn't yet satisfied. "Good to hear, but no steady income? How do you intend to support yourself and a child?"

Luke smiled without looking up from the complicated form, "I have a sizeable stipend, along with no small amount savings that I've never really had the need to use before now. Suffice it to say, the boy would never lack for anything."

Arie swallowed thickly at hearing this and contented herself with asking a number of not-questions to fill the time it took for this, apparently wealthy, stranger to finish the forms.

Some time later Luke looked up to the matron and said, "I'm done! Now you said something about blood?"

"Yes, its standard procedure. I will be taking a small sample of your blood to be analyzed and sent to the offices along with a full fingerprint, Iris scan, and the other data you've supplied us with. It will all be compiled and your identity will be verified in a few moments at which time you will be free to leave with your child."

"That's quite efficient, I'm surprised the system allows for that."

"Yes, it was designed to allow the most trustworthy individuals to be able to adopt quickly, but I should warn you that if there is anything at all the would raise even the slightest question that you may have to wait quite some time. Even something as simple as a forgotten credit line or ticket could delay you for months." She said as she took the samples.

Luke laughed at that, "I'm certain there isn't anything like that in my record."

Just then the screen of the datapad blinked green five times from its place in the matrons hands.

"Oh my!" Arie exclaimed, "I've never seen it be approved that quickly before."

Luke simply smiled knowingly as the matron picked up the datapad, her hands noticeably shaking as she entered a few more points to finish the approval.

"The child is now yours sir, all of your information is private. Even I can't access it." She said, now sitting straight and forcing her face to be kept still.

"Thank you so much for all you assistance Arie. I'm so happy to be leaving here today with my son." Said Luke, scooping up the child and smiling down at him before adding, "Does he have a name already, by chance?"

Arie's head snapped up at this questions, "Y-yes. His mother...left a name with him when he was brought in. His name is Haaken."

"Haaken. It's a good name. I'm going to take very good care of him Arie, I promise you." Luke said, turning to the matron, looking her in her eyes as he said this.

Luke then turned to walk out the door and take his son back to their apartment, but he was interrupted when Arie said, "Wait! Your name, what is your name? So that...so that I know what to call Haaken for the follow-up forms…"

"My name is Luke Skywalker. Haaken will be a Skywalker as well." Luke continued to the door and called back, "You may see just him on the holonet tomorrow! He's going to be a great man."

As Luke opened the door to the front of the orphanage hundreds of lights went off, illuminating the whole home as hundreds of reporters in speeders and on foot had surrounded the entire block for a glimpse of Skywalker as he left the house with a baby in tow. Arie steeled herself from the second room. Her throat working up and down, lips pursed firmly, and glistening in her eyes. It had been so hard for her, but she made the right choice in the end. Haaken Skywalker's name would be known across the galaxy by the next morning.

* * *

I've been wanting to write a Star Wars story for awhile! AND while I've always been a ton more fond of the sith, they don't make for really great stories. The sith can sometimes be very one dimensional characters that, just don't have all the nuance to their written characters that some jedi do have. It tends to go -rage, vengeance, anger, pain, madness...I'm sure you know the drill. I thought a story about the balance of the force would be far more fitting! I have big plans for Haaken and he won't be the standard lawful-good jedi everyone expected from the old order. I have BIG plans for his character.

Clarifications: Yes, Arie is obviously Haaken's mother. No, she will not have any big part in the story (if any at all). The reporters were NOT called by Luke, they simply gathered there after he went into an orphanage (I'm assuming they work a lot like modern paparazzi)

I chose to add to the chosen one prophecy so that Haaken would not be a complete OC. He is, sort of, a reincarnation of Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, but he is definitely going to be his own character. I think the whole, multiple chosen ones, thing helps a lot to explain how the force has been a continuous revolving door of dark-light-dark-light. With this new explanation you could say that Darth Bane was a chosen one, or Revan, or Tulak Hord...you get the idea. The chosen one is simply a being in each era created by the force. There is nothing in my theory that even says every chosen was trained in the force! It could literally have been anyone. Think Aang-style reincarnation, but no pesky memories and no inherent powers.

I genuinely don't like this chapter, but only because I want to get to the parts where Haaken will be a jedi and I can flesh him out. Unfortnately, this chapter is necessary in order to fully explain what is so significant about Haaken. The NEXT chapter will be used to explain all the alterations I will be making to the timeline of the EU universe. I'M NOT REMOVING ANYTHING, so don't worry. Some things just need to happen differently in order to keep the story moving. Also, if I don't go over something you loved in the EU, please don't hate me! I simply can't mention everything and it's been some time since I read through those older novels. I'm forced to trigger my memories with a great deal of Wookieepedia assistance.

I hope my story is enjoyed and that you will all review it to tell me what I did well, not so well, or just plain bad!

-grammer is not necessarily my forte, I like to write how I talk and sometimes I miss things that I messed up.


End file.
